Breath Of Fire (twist)
by bladesedge34
Summary: Youve read 1, 2, and 3, now read chp 4 as well, (stupid 'chaptering' system...)
1. Default Chapter Title

These characters are owned by Capcom, not me.  
  
Author's note's:This is just Breath Of Fire 3 with all kinds of twists  
to it, also, play breath of fire 3 before reading any of this  
at all, and Nina lovers beware, she never lives to be an adult, as a matter  
of fact, oh just read the fic  
  
Part 1: A Good Start  
  
A small boy looked up, he couldn't remember anything at all, anything  
that just happened, but all he knew was he was buck naked, and staring  
up at a furry face.  
"Jeeze, your lucky to be alive, I just saw something running around,  
a little green thing, he was walking around here and was destroying everything  
in sight."  
The little boy lookd up, he saw that all around him, tree's were knocked over,  
dead animals lay evrywhere, and even two human bodies were lying face first  
with a pool of blood under them.  
"ung...huh?"  
"Come on, I'll take you back to my place, Teepo's gonna be suprised at what  
I found in the woods today!"  
The boy suddenly fell into sleep as the friendly half-tiger half-human wrapped  
him up in his tail and carried him away.  
  
The boy looked around himself, everything was black, then an old frail  
man appeared.  
He was sitting cross legged right in front of him, then he spoke in a  
voice that sounded as if he had been sitting in the same place for   
hundreds of years.  
"Do you recall your name?"  
"umm....no Mister........"  
"hmm....prince Ryu..you've changed so much.."  
At that the old man dissapeared.  
The boy figured his name was Ryu, but he was still puzzled.  
"Prince? Wait, old man, come back!!!"  
Then he went back to reality.  
  
He was looking at two faces staring over him.  
One was the face of another boy, slightly older than himself, trusting  
red eyes looking at his face, and long blue hair that seemed to have  
each strand of hair stand out. The other face was the face of the guy before,  
furry with black stripes on the sides and a bandana on his head.  
"He's awake..." spoke the blue haired boy.  
"You must be Teepo...he talked 'bout you before..."  
Ryu found that he had the strength to talk again, and he pointed  
to the other one.  
"Yes, I am Teepo, Rei, where'd you find him?"  
"Well he must've barely survived the attack of that...that thing that  
was killing everyone before..."  
Teepo was curious.  
"Hey kid, what's your name anyway?"  
"umm...it's Ryu...I think..."  
"Whaddya mean you think, you got amnesia or som'n?"  
"uh....I thinks so...I can't remember anything at all"  
"Well Teepo, I think it's time we go out and get something done, eh?"  
"Yeah, kid, get some rest, it's good for you eh?"  
They were about to leave when Ryu asked them something.  
"Hey, where do you guys live anyway?"  
"Your lookin' at the place kid, Rei and I are just deadbeat thieves  
who hide out in our little treehouse..."  
And then they left.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

These characters are owned by Capcom, not me.  
  
Author's note's:Read part 1 and you'll know everything I'm about to say  
but I won't.  
  
Part 2:Introductions made  
  
Ryu decided it was time to do some exploring when the two left, he got  
out of his little bed, and realized he was wearing *really* oversized  
pajamas. He headed down the stairs, and for the first time he saw the   
contempt little place. It had a neat fireplace, a table with small chairs,  
and more stairs going down. He looked down them and realized that it must  
be the cellar. He decided to look outside.  
  
When he left the door he saw that the place was in the middle of some  
woods. He headed down the wooden stairs and realized there were quite  
a few monsters. So he had to sneak around. Somehow, he was an expert  
at being sleek, stealth, and quiet. He let out a sigh of relief as  
a strange bird passed him up as he hid behind a tree. He then saw it  
was clear and he walked down a pathway. It led to the end of the woods.  
  
When he walked out of the woods, he realized he was in what looked like  
a small town. Then he witnessed quite a scene. Rei being kicked off a big  
hill out from a house. Then Teepo being bashed up next to Ryu.   
"Whoa, kid, you made it through the woods in just you pajamas?"  
"Wella...I sneaks past all da monsters, and found you and Rei!"  
Rei fell next to Ryu as well.  
"Rei, he sneaked past the rippers and eye goos!"  
"How'd ya do that kid?"  
"I dunno, I just tippie toe and hide b'hind trees..."  
"Whatever, you must be a good hunter then, Teepo, we gots'  
to get him some armor and a weapon, I'll head off to the   
shop to get some stuff...if I'm lucky, you'll be wearin'  
armor and swingin' a sword soon..."  



	3. Part 3

These characters are owned by Capcom, not me.  
  
Ok, I'm finally getting back to work on my series now!  
  
Part Three: A hint of danger  
  
Rei looked at Ryu in his new armor.  
"Well, you look fine in that stuff kid"  
"I'd have to agree, Rei got ya' some nice armor"  
Ryu was not used to this armor and found it hard to move.  
"Wha' bout' my sword, you said you'd get me a swords!"  
"Well, I got that right here kid"  
Said Rei, handing a small, broad sword over to Ryu. Ryu then  
played around with the sword and slashed it around a bit.  
"Well kid, you've got a lot to learn in sword control..."  
"I'll teach him, you just use those stupid daggers!"  
"They're a lot deadlier then they look..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I'm all out of ideas right now, I'll have to continue this  
part later on because my mom's being a -bleep- about me being in front of  
the computer right now. 


	4. Part 4 (the new one for February 22)

Ugh! Sorry for so long....I..uuh.....sorta strayed away from Fanfiction.net for a while there,  
But I really need to know, should I REALLY kill off Nina? I've really been thinking about some  
cool parts with her in them. And I've REALLY REALLY REALLY been thinking up real kawaii stuff  
for the evil Teepo scenes. So tell me in your reviews, should Nina really die?  
(A/N: Hey, It'll at least be a TINY BIT longer!)  
  
  
-Chapter three: Loki-  
  
Teepo and Ryu were training in the woods, while Rei was inside the hideout thinking.  
^Hmm, I really don't wanna live my life as a low life theif, so I need to do something   
GOOD for once...^ he thought to himself  
^I'm gonna have to inform Ryu and Teepo about this^  
Several minutes later, Teepo and Ryu emerged through the door.  
"Damn, this little kid is a natural! I had a hard time even practicing with him!"  
Ryu seemed proud of himself, and opened his mouth to say something, but Rei didn't notice  
this and cut him off  
"Teepo, have you ever considered gaining the town's trust for once?"  
"Why, Rei, are you actually making an intelligent thought? I'm so proud!"  
"Hey, cut it out" Rei replied  
"Seriously, have you noticed ANYTHING at all the town was troubled about?"  
Teepo pused for a moment and remembered listening in on two local men's conversation  
"Weeeeellll, there was some chatting about a master of white collar crimes called 'Loki', there  
was recently a price put on his head, and he has been selling people cheap stuff disguised as  
a merchant"  
Rei became happy that there was an actual awnser to his question  
"Well, where could we get info on this guy?"  
Ryu cut off Teepo who was ready with an awnser  
"Teepo said Bunyan knew about lots a' stuff, could we go see him?"  
Teepo looked at Ryu for a moment, and then said  
"Use all the info ya' hear Ryu, why don't ya?"  
He then fluffed Ryu's hair up  
"Hey!" Ryu shouted in return, patting it back down  
  
Ryu, Teepo and Rei walked down the path in the woods.  
Rei looked a little worried.  
"You know, this Bunyan isn't exactly our best friend"  
Teepo looked up at Rei  
"Well, this is our only choice, at least he's not as bad as the townspeople.  
Rei put his hand on his chin  
"True...true"  
They eventually reached the old hut, Teepo knocked on the door.  
The door swung open and their was the fat, bearded man.  
(Authors note: Anybody in the right mind would only come to this categoy of FanFic if they had  
PLAYED the game, so Bun looks pretty much the same in all BOF's)  
"So, what do we have here?"  
He said, eyeing them all  
"We need some info" Rei said  
"On someone named 'Loki'"  
Bunyan seemed a bit suprised at this  
"You don't wanna be messin' 'round with this boy, he has some connections...powerful connections,  
and he's a master of disguise"  
Teepo looked anxious, he really wanted to take this 'Loki' out  
"All we need to know is where this guy lives!" He shouted  
Ryu didn't have anything to say, he just listened  
Bunyan replied to Teepo's question  
"The worst thing about is he lives off to the west, in Glauss woods, and that place  
is just teeming with monsters waiting to rip your arms off"  
Teepo finally looked satisfied with the location  
"To the west, huh?"  
For a second, Bunyan eyed them carefully  
"Wait a minute now, aren't you the thieves that have been pissin' the townsfolk off lately?"  
Rei looked and grit his teeth a second.  
"Uhh, no sorry you must be mistaken goodbye"   
He said quickly as he slammed the door, the three ran like crazy when they heard Bunyan shout  
"HEY!"  
And off the were headed west.  
  
  
  
  
Now I really need to know peeps, I dont wanna kill off Nina no more, this may sound corny,  
but if you think the idea of Ryu+Nina is incredibly stupid, or incredibly brilliant, tell me  
in your reviews, PLEASE!!!!  



End file.
